


To Change the Tides of War

by PlumNeedsALife



Series: One man may be the difference between victory and defeat [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha Jschlatt, Alpha Karl, Alpha Punz, Alpha Tubbo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta CaptainPuffy, Blaze Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Canon-Typical Violence, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, Hurt Purpled, Hurt Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Middle Child Technoblade, Nesting, Nests, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, OOC, Omega Fundy, Omega Nihachu, Omega Purpled, Omega Quackity, Omega Sapnap, Omega Technoblade, Omega Tommyinnit, Overprotective Technoblade, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic A/B/O, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Punz and Sapnap are Siblings, Ram hybrid Schlatt, Sheep Hybrid Cara | CaptainPuffy, Soft Technoblade, Swearing, Trans Man Fundy, Transphobia, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, bee hybrid punz, dadboyhalo, duck hybrid quackity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumNeedsALife/pseuds/PlumNeedsALife
Summary: Technoblade isn’t usually one to indulge in his Omega instincts. They’re usually an annoying hindrance, worse than dealing with chat in his opinion. But after the pressure of becoming Tubbo’s last minute executioner, his fall out with his baby brother Tommy, the slow descent to madness his older brother Wilbur is making, and the day and night grind of getting ready for war, something snaps.Technoblade’s instincts go into overprotective mode and he wakes up in his bunker feeling relaxed for the first time in a long time but he’s not alone. But somehow all this ends up changing things for the better. And yet some things don't change at all.Formally known as 'Hell hath no fury like Technoblade’s Omega Instincts'
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Technoblade, Grayson | Purpled & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Technoblade, Sapnap & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Series: One man may be the difference between victory and defeat [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136900
Comments: 291
Kudos: 1739
Collections: Completed stories I've read, Non-Sexual ABO





	1. Omega Instincts go brrrrr

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My name is Plum and I haven't written anything besides an academic paper in the last 10 years. This is my attempt to get back into doing some creative writing. Also this idea was living rent free in my brain since November 16th, I wish I was joking.

As Technoblades’ groggy brain slowly wakes, the first thing he notices is that he’s warm. Not uncomfortably so, it was a cozy sort of warmth, like the peaceful winter days spent in front of a warm fire of days past. His entire body is surrounded by soft blankets and furs, a nest, he’s in a nest. The next thing he notices is a weight on his lap, not very heavy all things considered, but far heavier than even his thickest winter blanket. Then the weight on top of him starts shifting and Technoblades’ eyes shoot open. The first thing he sees is the blackstone ceiling of his bunker storage room. Confusion courses through his brain.

 _“Why am I in here?”_ is the only coherent thought that his brain was able to come up with. He tries to think back on the previous night to help him figure out what was going on but his mind comes up blank. Then, like an annoying pest that will never leave him, Chat decides to make themselves known.

_TechnoSOFT_

_So cute!!!!_

_eeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

_Blood for the BLOODGOD!_

_Shhhhhh! Let them rest._

Technoblade lets out a groan. Chat is truly why he can’t have nice things. 

“Wait? Them?” He mumbles. He hears a whimper emit from the weight on his chest, he looks down at the source of the sound and sees a head of messy bright blonde hair. 

“What is Tommy doing here?” The Omega mumbles, hand going into Tommys’ hair, gently smoothing his hair into some sort of order. The gentle gesture instantly soothes the pup and he burrows his face somehow deeper into Technoblades’ chest, letting out a contented sigh. That’s when he notices and recognizes the two additional bodies lying on either side of him and partially on top of him. Tubbo and Purpled are also comfortably sleeping cuddled up with him, all three Pups blissfully ignorant of the internal war going on between Technoblade and the ever helpful Chat. 

_Awwwww_

_Why is this so cute?_

_ <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 _

_This is so precious, I’m gonna cry._

_The pups look so comfy._

_“Alright Chat, very helpful, but what are they doing here,”_ Technoblade snaps internally, the annoyance he’s feeling souring his scent. The shift in scent not only sets off Tommy again but the other two pups react as well. In a panic Technoblade releases some of his calming strawberry scent to help diffuse the situation once more, no need to deal with upset pups while also trying to figure out the situation at hand. 

It seems the spur of the moment idea works in his favor as the pups release their own comforting scent, all three teens having their own unique smell with a little bit of that universal pup scent, warm milk and honey, mixed in. Technoblade takes a deep inhale, breathing in all the different scents mixing in the air, his nose then focuses on Tommys’ scent. It’s a sweet lemon scent, almost like lemonade, that reminds him of summer and sunshine. He nuzzles his cheek against the top of Tommys’ head and sighs.

_Cute!_

_Your scents together make strawberry lemonade lmao._

_Soft and warm like mashed potato._

_:3c_

_;^;_

_Omega Instincts go brrrrr_

_“Instincts?”_ The man mulls over the word. He’s never been very fond of his own Omega Instincts. He’s always seen them as a nuisance, worse than Chat at times. He was the infamous Blood God, he didn’t have time for soft feelings and coddling. He didn’t interact with many people in general, let alone kids. He’d much rather drop kick an orphan than even entertain the idea of being soft. The Nether was not an easy place to grow up in, being soft meant death, especially for a hybrid like him. After being adopted by Philza he still refused to let his Instincts dictate everything he did. 

Okay sure, he’d let his Instincts have their say every once in a while. Thoughts of childhood puppy piles with his brothers cross his mind. Warm and safe in their little family cottage in the woods. A simpler time, where he didn’t have to worry about how others perceive him and his family was whole and happy. But here, in a foreign land, with enemies around every corner and a war looming over them, there was no time or place to be soft. He came here to help his brothers fight in a revolution. He’s here for anarchy. 

_“Okay focus, obviously my darn Instincts have something to do with this but why can’t I remember anything?”_ He tries harder to come up with any memory of what happened the night before. He remembers leaving the bunker after his final preparations were complete. Leaving his underwater base to head to Pogtopia, he remembers the smell of Tommy stressed and upset, his scent akin to an unpleasant rotting lemon. He remembers Tubbo trying to console his best friend, with little success. The other Pup was also tense, the twos anxiety feeding off one another. He remembers being upset at this. A low growl building in his chest. Then nothing.

Technoblade lets out an exasperated huff. He absentmindedly combs his fingers through Tommys’ hair. Glancing over at first Tubbo, then Purpled, to make sure they are still asleep and comfortable. That clears some things for the omega but a lot more questions come up in the wake of this. He relaxes a bit more and burrows deeper into the nest, which admittedly is very comfortable.

 _“Why is Purpled here then? Why are we in the bunker?_ The Pinkette asks the Chat. Hoping that they would be helpful in his time of need.

_All Pups needed to be safe!!!_

_EEEeeeeee_

_This is so soft my heart ;^;_

_The bunker is probably the safest place around here._

_Somft._

The gods must be looking at him favorably today. Chat was actually being helpful for once. Okay so his Instincts might have gone feral, which explains the lack of memories. Going feral doesn’t always insight a black out but it’s been known to happen. His Instincts probably went into overdrive. 

“Okay that makes sense.” Technoblade said under his breath. He was ready to resign to his fate of being used as a cuddle pillow by three pups until they decided to wake up. He wasn’t about to disturb what was definitely much needed rest. The entirety of the server has been tense since the Manberg Festival, you could cut the tension with an axe. 

He settles in more comfortably, letting his body melt into the feeling of safety that washes over him. His hands go to Tubbo and Purpled, pulling the two closer to him, all three pups almost covering his tall frame. The Pups let out more of their own comfortable scent at the action, Tubbo and Purpled smell like a summer rainstorm and fresh cut lavender respectively. He lets out a contented sigh, and for the first time in a long time he lets himself just exist. 

The Pinkette idly listens to Chat as they talk about everything and nothing all at once. Their constant chatter was usually an irritant, but today it became appeasing white noise. He was almost pulled back to sleep when he hears a noise from beyond the storage room. All of a sudden he’s back on high alert. The omega tenses, ready to defend the Pups from the unknown, checking his hotbar for anything he could use in this endeavor. Luckily he’s always prepared, the Axe of Peace is where it should be. He focuses on the weapon, willing it to materialize in his hand. He hears footsteps slowly start to make their way closer to the storage room. A growl is building in his chest, slowly gaining volume.

_No No No It’s okay!!_

_He protect_

_Shhhhh I wanna see what happens._

_None of you are being helpful right now! >:/ _

Laying down with a bunch of pups cuddled in top of him is suboptimal in terms of fighting advantages, but if anyone could make it work it would be him. In the meantime Chat has once again decided to go back to being completely unhelpful.The conflicting messages he is now receiving do nothing to ease his wariness, his scent sours as his thoughts become muddled. Some of the voices are trying to reassure him but the vast majority want chaos, trying to spur him on. Tommy lets out a whimper, the movement and sour scent of his Pack Omega disturbing his rest, the pink haired omega tries to shush them as his thoughts devolve and he loses all rational thought to the Chat.

The footsteps stop just before the opening to the storage room. A soft honeysuckle scent cascades over the small space. Technoblade takes a deep inhale, he recognizes it, the axe in his hand wavers. His mind pictures a young woman with bleach blond bangs that frame a soft smiling face. Technoblade relaxes fully, he puts away the Axe of Peace, and lets out his sweet strawberry scent. Chat finally calms back down. 

“Techie,” Tommys’ sleep laced voice calls out, the sound muffled by Technoblades’ chest. The omega shushes his baby brother. He hasn’t heard that nickname in years, but hearing it makes his chest feel like it’ll burst. 

“It’s alright, go back to sleep,” the older whispers affectionately. He places a kiss on Tommys’ forehead, ruffling his hair a bit as the pup does just that. Tommy lets out a little tranquil chirp as he lets the call of sleep take him. The two brothers are unaware that they’ve had an audience all this time.

“Can I come in?” A soft accented voice asks. Nihachu is leaning against the opening of the storage room. Eyes soft as she takes in the scene in front of her. 

“Uhhhhh, sure?” Tennchnoblade says, somewhat confused. Nihachu walks closer to the nest and comes to sit on Technoblades’ left next to Tubbo.

“I can take Tubbo off of your hands If you would like, I doubt having three teenaged pups on you could be comfortable,” the younger omega offers. Her hand goes to Tubbos’ hair and plays with it, the pup in question going boneless, all of his weight now on Technoblades’ side.

“It’s fine,” the older says, shrugging, not moving much, considering he’s buried under three teenagers. The two sit in comfortable silence, enjoying the peace and quiet. It’s something neither of them have felt in a while. 

“So . . . not to sound rude but, uh . . . how did you get in here?” Technoblade asks, voice just above a whisper, not willing to risk disturbing Tommy again. He turns to look at Nihachu and is met with a confused look. 

“Do you not remember what happened last night?” Nihachu asks head tilting to the side, the look of confusion stays plastered to her face, her brows furrowing.

“I remember bits and pieces, and Chat told me that I wanted the Pups to be safe. It makes sense that they’re here, but you . . . ,” the pinkette admits. Realization dawns on Nihachus’ face.

“You blacked out . . .,” she says, voice tapering off to nothing as she processes this new information. Technoblade just nods his head as an affirmative.


	2. “I mean . . . is it technically kidnapping if we all came with you willingly?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade learns of what unfolded the previous night and maybe, just maybe, makes a friend in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello everyone, Plum again! Back to give you an update! School and Work are starting up for me soon so I can't promise you updates as quick as this one was. I will try to do at least once every two weeks if not once a week.

“Well . . .,” Nihachu starts, not quite sure how to continue this conversation. Up until this point she and Technoblade haven’t really had much interaction. After the disaster that was the Manberg Festival, her impromptu move into Pogtopia, and the upcoming battle around the corner, she had been busy. Sitting here in Technoblades’ bunker and storage room, it's obvious that Technoblade has been busy himself. 

“Last night you stormed into Pogtopia, you were growling.I ran out from the storage room at the sound, you looked so angry. I do not think you even realized I was there at the time you were so focused on Tommy and Tubbo,” Nihachu starts explaining, tucking some of her bangs behind her ear. Technoblade just watches her, raising an eyebrow head tilting slightly, encouraging her to continue. Nihachu looks away from Technoblade, relaxing more into the nest, relishing in the softness surrounding her. 

“You started running toward the two of them. I was getting ready to interfere. I did not know what you were going to do. Imagine my surprise when you scooped Tommy up in your arms. You were holding him like a baby,” Nihachu lets a small giggle at that. Technoblade feels his face flush at the statement. 

_“Great. I lose control of my instincts and the first thing I do is coddle my brother like a baby,”_ he thinks, somewhat bitterly. As if he didn’t have his little brother bundled up in his lap this very moment. Technoblade decides to completely ignore Chat cooing at him. They’re all idiots anyway. Technoblade is pulled out of his thoughts as Nihachu continues her story.

“You started purring at Tommy. He was crying. I do not know what about but he started hugging you back. Then you grabbed Tubbo and started releasing a comfort scent. And then as quick as you came you left Pogtopia with the both of them. I had no idea where you were going, but I figured they would be safe with you,” Nihachu shrugged with her final statement. Technoblade turns to her with a confused look on her face. 

"Why would you trust me with them? I haven’t exactly proved myself to be very trustworthy with the two of them. Y’know considering oh, I don’t know, executed Tubbo. And Tommy and I haven’t exactly been on the best of terms lately,” he states bluntly, looking at Nihachu like she was insane, and that’s saying something. He’s the one who hears voices after all.

“Well, when you had Tommy in your arms, you had this look in your eyes. Like he was the most precious thing ever, like you would fight the world for him. As far as Tubbo goes, you were under a lot of pressure at the time. I did not blame you for what you did, and Tubbo has forgiven you. If he is not going to hold it against you then why should I? Plus, when you grabbed Tubbo you also looked at him like you would protect him with your life,” Nihachu says cheerfully, turning to smile at the man. The pinkette was taken aback at Nihachus’ declaration. Ever since the festival, he’s been held at arm's length by all of his so called allies, so he was surprised anyone at all had a positive opinion of him. The man gives Nihachu a small smile, before his brows furrow.

“Okay that explains a few things. Still doesn’t explain how Purpled got here,” he says gesturing to the boy on his right side.

“Or you for that matter.” the older omega states. 

“Well after you left I decided to head to bed, like I said, I figured the boys would be safe with you so I let you be. I was not expecting you to come back though. You woke me up in the middle of the night and brought me here. I did not know for what, but you did not seem to mean any harm. In fact, you were acting like an exasperated parent trying to corral their pup,” Nihachu huffs, laughter in her voice. If Technoblade thought he was flushed before, he was definitely blushing now. His head falls back with a groan as he stares at the ceiling. 

“I suppose that is not too far off. You’re the oldest omega on the server. Your instincts must have been telling you to take care of all of us. When you brought me here Purpled was already in the nest with Tommy and Tubbo. I think your instincts wanted to get the Pups safe first. Then you led me into the other room with the others. You did not seem to want anyone else near the pups, so the rest of us decided to give you space,” she stated, finishing the extremely weird story of the previous night. Technoblade nods his head at that, closing his eyes. He mulls over what Nihachu had said and then his eyes fly open. He whips his head to look at Nihachu, a look of panic on his face.

“Others? You said ‘others’. What others?” The pinkette inquires, panic rising in his mind, chest feeling tight.

“Technoblade . . . you brought every Omega and Pup into your bunker . . .,” Nihachu explains slowly, letting out some more of her sweet honeysuckle scent, hoping to comfort the panicking man. 

“Oh my god!” Technoblade exclaims, both hands going to cover his face. He was internally screaming at this point. Having Tubbo, Tommy, Nihachu, Fundy, and Quackity here was fine. They were all technically allies, on the same side of this war. But Purpled? Kid was more or less a neutral party in all this. That could cause some issues. Don’t get him started on Sapnap. He was on Dreams’ side, like always. That would most definitely cause some sort of problem. He basically kidnapped seven people. Nihachu had gone to patting Technoblade on the back consolingly, hoping the gesture would make him feel a little better.

“I kidnapped basically one-third of the server,” Technoblade groans into his hands. His mind begins to race. 

“I mean . . . is it technically kidnapping if we all came with you willingly?” Nihachu implores. At that Technoblade lets out an amused cackle. After his laughter subsides he looks at Nihachu and his lips quirk into a small, barely there smile. He leans into her hand that is still resting in between his shoulder blades. 

“ I mean, I guess not, but I don’t want to even think about the mess this is going to cause. Let alone how I’m going to explain any of this,” he admits, looking down at the three teens sprawled around him. 

“Well whatever happens I have your back Technoblade, no matter what,” Nihachu declares, determination in her voice while placing another pat on the mans’ back. Technoblades' smile widens at that, the earlier panic replaced with an affectionate warmth in his chest. When was the last time someone had his back? He’s always been so independent and he’s been taking care of himself since he left home for his adventures. He’s always had other people backs, not the other way around.

“Techno . . . you can call me Techno,” the man utters, voice soft and warm. 

“Well, you can call me Niki then,” the younger mumbles. The pinkette reaches his arm around Niki and pulls her head to his shoulder. They just sit there, the silence comfortable and the nest cozy, not having a reason to move just yet. The younger omega settles more of her weight on Techno, arm still around his back, burying her face into his shoulder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! The next chapter, the rest of the boys come in. And maybe the teens finally wake up.


	3. "I want Wilby back"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is awake and while they bond they also get to the root of what triggered Technos' feral episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello everyone, it's Plum! I would like to start off by saying thank you all so much for all the bookmarks, subscribers, and kudos. After not writing anything creative for 10 years this is the best outcome, getting such a good reception to this fic. I'm also working on a really big Minecraft Realism x Fantasy AU featuring the Antartic Empire. So please stay tuned for that. Also I woke up at 3 am and couldn't go back to sleep so I decided to speed through another chapter for all you lovely people.
> 
> *Edit* It's been a couple of minutes since I posted this but Tubbo just went live and the name of the stream concerns me. It's also the 16th. Things always happen on the 16th. Manberg v Pogtopia, Technoblade's execution. I'm CONCERNED.

Techno must have dozed off a bit because the next thing he knows, he is awoken to the sound of chatter around him. Tommy was still on top of him, he could feel the kids’ laughter more than he could actually hear it. He opens his eyes and notices that Purpled had gotten up from his original position on his right side and had moved to sit in front of Tubbo and Tommy. The boys were whispering amongst themselves. Niki is just sitting there, watching the boys, content. Technos’ hand goes up to Tommys’ head, gently caressing his hair. The Pups stop their conversation in favor of staring at Techno. It’s Niki who breaks the silence.

“Oh! Good morning Techno.” The girl chirps out happily. Techno smiles at her.

“Hullo . . .” He says, greeting her with his signature ‘hello’. He can feel Tommys’ body shaking with laughter at that. Something in his brain lights up at the fact he made Tommy laugh. When’s the last time he did that? He starts purring, nuzzling his face into the crown of the pups’ head. Techno feels Tommy melt into him at the sound and feeling of it. Unbeknownst to him, Purpled and Tubbo also relax at the sound. 

_ I’m gonna cry (;O;)  _

_ Technohappy!! _

_ Happy pup make brain go brrrr _

_ （´＊｀）This is so cute, it makes me sick. _

“Shut up Chat,” Techno mumbles under his breath. Just his luck, those pains in his ass always decide to show up at the worst time. 

“What’re they saying?” Tommy inquires, twisting his upper body to be able to look at Techno, brows furrowed. 

“Nothing important kid, they just think this entire situation is funny.” The older man admits, shrugging a bit. 

“That’s fair, you’re not usually all domestic and shit.” The teen says, expression amused, the boy proceeds to cackle as his older brother pushes him off of his lap and into the other two pups. Everyone in the room is laughing at their antics, the atmosphere light hearted. 

“Okay, now that you are awake you can tell the others it’s okay to come in.” Niki giggles, wiping at her eyes, she gestures with her head towards the entrance of the storage room. That’s the first time Techno notices the group of three peeking around the corner looking into the room at their little group. The oldest omega looks towards Niki, raising an eyebrow, the look conveying his silent question.

“They did not want to come in without your permission. Though, I told them that you would not mind.” The female omega says, rolling her eyes a bit, as if Techno would attack them now that he was lucid. It’s not like he collected all of them into his safe bunker just to reject them. The pinkette returns his gaze to the trio at the door. Quackity looks particularly nervous, not surprising given their history. Sapnap is picking at the imaginary lint on his shirt, trying to look nonchalant, but everyone knows he likes a good cuddle pile. Fundy is anxiously picking at his tail, looking frazzled as well. Techno rolls his eyes as well, nodding his head toward the nest, inviting the trio in. Sapnap, the ever energetic man that he is, takes a running jump into the nest, his body landing next to the Pups.

“Oi watch it, dickhead.” Tommy shouts at the man, Sapnap just sticks his tongue out at the pup. The raven haired man faceplants into the nest, nuzzling into the plush material, a contented spicy gingerbread scent spreading through the room briefly. Fundy and Quackity follow at a much more sedate pace. Fundy comes to rest on Technos’ right side, still looking anxious. The Pack Omega immediately goes to help ease the fox hybrids' stress, hand going up to fluffy ears, giving them a pet. Techno smiles as the action achieves the intended goal. The redhead mellows out, anxiety leaving him as he lets his body curl into the older omegas’ larger frame, tail swishing behind him lazily. Quackity perches himself in front of Fundy while facing the entire group, knees pulled up to his chest, still looking a little uneasy. An unpleasant burnt coffee odor coming from the man, the hybrids’ fluffy yellow wings tensed. 

Techno takes it upon himself to release some of his own scent, a tranquil strawberry fragrance envelops the room, it’s like a picnic in a strawberry field on a warm summer day. Quackitys’ wings relax, his scent calms. Then the duck hybrid scoots closer to the group, resting himself on his stomach, on Fundys’ right side. The room is taking in the stillness, all that can be heard is the quiet breathing of the group. Right here, in this very moment, there is no looming war, there are no sides. At this moment there is just a Head Omega and his happy and relaxed pack. And for the first time in a very long time, the voices in Technos’ head are also happy, relaxed, and most importantly, quiet. 

Minutes pass, and still, no one speaks. As if afraid to break the spell the room is under, no one is willing to disrupt the serene environment that has been created here. Of course leave it to Tommy to shatter the moment.

“So uh, not that this isn’t nice and stuff, Big Man. But what the fuck are we doing here and where the hell are we?” Tommy questions his older brother. 

“Yeah, not that I mind being here, this is comfy and all, but I’m sure I’m not the only one who’s confused,” Purpled admits, seemingly unconcerned but there is confusion clear in his eyes. Niki starts laughing as Techno struggles to come up with an explanation for his actions, this is honestly embarrassing for him to explain, his face turning pink like his hair. Niki decides to show him some mercy and explains the situation on his behalf.

“Techno blacked out last night. His instincts told him to gather all the pups and omegas on the server. We are in his secret bunker right now. It is probably the most secure place on this server if I think about it,” Niki elaborates, glee clear in her voice. Looks of confusion spread throughout some of the other occupants in the room. Most of the group not quite believing the Blood God himself would go into a feral overprotective mode over any of them. Sapnap and Quackity especially thought it was weird. The Blaze hybrid being on different sides of the current conflict technically and the duck hybrid having a, let's say bloodstained, relationship with the older omega.

“Are you okay Technoblade?” Tubbo quarries the Piglin hybrid. Techno mulls over the question. On one hand he’s never experienced a feral black out like that before. On the other hand, he’s not exactly upset at how the situation has ended up, he’s quite content at the moment if he was going to be honest with himself. Though one thought does come to mind. Tommy was crying the other night and Tubbo was upset as well.

“You guys can call me Techno, I figure after all this it’d be weird to call me by my full name. Also are you two okay? You’re the reason I went feral in the first place.” The Pack Omega says, the first statement is clearly addressed to the whole group, while the question was directed towards Tommy and Tubbo. He shifts his gaze between the two of them. 

“What do you mean we’re the reason?!” The blond shouts, demanding an explanation.

“I went back to Pogtopia after finishing up in the bunker last night. You, Tommy, were crying, and Tubbo over here was also very upset.” The older brother states candidly, at this point his embarrassment of going feral had dissipated into concern for his baby brother. Tommy sputters at his brother's blunt statement, Techno crosses his arms over his chest in response. The others were concerned at the newly revealed information. What could have made the perpetual sunshine that is Tommy so upset?

Tubbo and Tommy look at each other, being best friends, their ability to silently communicate with looks is an amazing and scary thing to witness, the two of them almost always on the same page. They were trying to decide how to explain themselves to their Pack Omega. Both of them come to the same conclusion, though it doesn’t seem Tommy is really happy about it, like, at all. The blonde teen looks toward his older brother, he starts picking at his nails nervously. 

“You must have noticed that Wilbur’s been . . . off. Right Techno? He’s losing his goddamn mind! I - I mean I’m a BIG MAN and nothing scares me, but Techno, that’s not our brother, not anymore at least . . .” The pup says, voice soft and somber, not making eye contact with anyone. The rest of the room absorbs what Tommy has said. The Pogtopian residents have all noticed that the man in question has been acting strange. The Alpha seemed perpetually exhausted with dark bruises under his eyes. The mans' eyes always seemed to carry a dead, haunted look in them these day, his smile cruel, a direct contrast to the way his eyes used to sparkle and the warm smile he used to have.

“Yeah . . . I’ve noticed pup. Come here.” The pink haired man whispers, he opens up his arms, inviting his little brother into them again. The invitation Tommy accepts rather quickly, crawling over Niki to get to his brother. The pup buries his face into the older man's neck, Techno doesn’t say a word as he feels warm tears wet the collar of his shirt. The boy, because dear god he’s just a kid, caught up in the problems and conflicts of adults, takes in a shaky breath. 

“I miss him Techie, I know he’s not gone, but fuck, it feels like it. It’s like he’s a different person. I want my brother back. I want Wilby back.” The distressed boy sobs, his lemon scent is sour and unpleasant. It’s like a domino effect, the other two pups also becoming upset at their friends crying. The rest of the group immediately go to try to comfort the sad pups, Niki scoops up Tubbo and Sapnap does the same for Purpled. The three omegas coo and nuzzle at the anxious pups, meanwhile Fundy and Quackity adjust themselves to be in front of the group. All of the adults scoot closer to each other to enclose the pups in a safe circle. 

For a few uneasy minutes all the group can do is hold onto each other as they try to console the pups. These poor kids have been through so much and it was obvious that it’s taken its toll on all of them. More moments pass, but it honestly, feels like lifetimes, slowly Tommys’ sobs turn into quieter sniffles. His scent returns back to a neutral lemon scent as he calms down, Tubbo and Purpled calm as their litter mate does. Techno lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Sorry, fuck, I shouldn’t just fall apart like that.” Tommy mumbles, face still smushed into his brothers' neck.

“No need to be sorry, for all your bravado, you’re still just a kid.” Techno murmurs, he plants a kiss on the top of Tommys’ head then rests his cheek there. 

“You’re just kids, you three really shouldn’t be involved in any of this,” Quackity states. The duck hybrids’ feathers are ruffled, the situation as a whole leaving him on edge. All of the adults let out noises of agreement. God what has this come too, this server was supposed to be fun, they were all supposed to be friends. Why were they all fighting, what’s the point of it? 

“What are you going to do? It’s not like you guys could put an end to this,” Tubbo says wistfully, the situation seemed bleak. There will always be another battle, another war. Even if Pogtopia won and they got L’manberg back it didn’t necessarily mean that peace would last. 

“I could damn well try,” the Pack Omega declares. The others in the room are surprised, they rarely hear the man curse, but considering the situation it seems, it seems appropriate. 

“Whatever you decide Techno, like I said earlier, I am with you no matter what,” Niki proclaims, steel in her normally soft voice. Techno looks at the girl and she gives him a small smile back. He looks towards the other adults in the room one by one. All of them with looks of determination in their eyes. 

“Alright then, here’s what we're gonna do.” Techno says, a plan already formulating in his mind, a smirk growing on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Also for anyone curious I made the entire Sleepy Bois family smell like fruit. I thought I was clever. Techno is strawberry. Tommy is lemon. Fundy is orange. Phil is lime. And Wilbur is banana. I'm sorry if you don't like the scent of bananas. In other news I still need scents for Eret, Schlatt, Dream, Punz, and possibly Karl. I am very open to suggestions.


	4. Dawn of the 16th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the sun finally rises on the day of war, may realizations come to light, there are people missing. How are our respective sides going to take the information?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello everyone, It's Plum! I just wanted to let you all know that I am going back to school and work starting this week. I'm a teacher so the first few weeks back are gonna be hectic but manageable so I wanna strive to update at least one of my stories ever 3 to 4 days. Once the semester really picks up then I'll be on a weekly or biweekly schedule. I'll try to alternate between this work and my other series I have going on. Also the title was 100% inspired by SAD-ist.

A lone figure starts to stir in their sleep. The brunette man shivers, the ravine he calls a home is dark and cold. Wilbur opens his eyes to the darkness of Pogtopia, living underground and relying on lanterns and torches for light makes this a daily occurrence, the lights having died out in the late evening. The man sits up in his bed, a ratty blanket falling off of his upper body to pool around his lap. The alpha ruffles his already sleep mussed hair, not really fixing it, more or less just rearranging the tangled fluffy mess. Wilbur takes in a deep breath and then lets out a long yawn, stretching his long arms above his head, some of the vertebrae in his back popping at the action. 

After a moment the man gets up from his bed ready to start the day, grabbing his gold wire frame glasses as he goes. With his glasses now on his face, he lights the lantern at bedside; it illuminates his small dwelling, casting haunting shadows around the room. The man grabs his signature red beanie from the floor and plops it on his head, not caring of the state of his brown locks. He then shucks on his tattered trench coat, relishing in the little bit of warmth it brings. The ravine gets absolutely freezing at night and in the early morning hours. 

Wilbur shoves his feet into his boots and swiftly laces them, he grabs the lantern on his way out of his room, making his way out of his literal hole in the wall room. He looks up at the crisscrossing mismatched beams and walkways that connect the rooms of Pogtopia, while it all looks haphazard the construction was sound. The man starts making his way down the ravine, stopping only briefly to light lanterns and torches on his way, slowly brightening up the walkways. Wilbur makes his way to Tommys’ room at the bottom of Pogtopia. 

“Time to get up gremlin child, it’s time for revolution.” The man says, knocking on the stone entryway, giving the teen some semblance of privacy. When he gets no response, not even a grumble in return, he frowns. 

“Tommy, time to get up!” He yells, letting himself into the small hole that his little brother calls a room only to freeze in his tracks. He rubs at his eyes thinking that he’s seeing things again and lifts his lantern up towards his face but the scene before him is the same. Tommy’s bed is empty, even weirder is the fact that the blankets are missing. The alpha figures the kid got up and was walking around with the blankets on his shoulders like he was prone to do, Tommy didn’t actually have any cold weather appropriate clothing with him. Wilbur hums to himself as he leaves deciding to check on the others of their ragtag group. He heads to Quakitys’ room first since it was the closest to Tommys’. 

“Big Q? You awake man?” The alpha inquires, when he is once again met with silence a sinking feeling starts to make its way into his stomach. He walks into the room and is once again met with an empty bed with missing bedding. The brunettes normally light scent starts to deepen, taking on the scent of an overripe banana. The man backs out of the room, eyes shifting side to side with panic. He runs towards Fundys’ room. Surely his son would still be here. Unfortunately luck is not on his side, three for three he is met with the same sight as before. The alpha starts to grow angry, a manic expression taking over his face, low angry rumbling growl in his chest. His scent starts to worsen, the smell of rotting bananas fills the air.

“Surely not. Niki has to be here.” The man all but snarls. He makes his way up Pogtopia, towards Nikis’ room, dropping his lantern in his haste. Not even bothering to knock or announce himself he storms into her room, once again, he is met with an empty bed and a room devoid of life. The man starts laughing, leaning in the entryway, hands grabbing at his bangs and beanie. 

“Of course. Traitors, all of them.” The deranged man shouts, sounding more manic as time ticks on. He starts to babble to himself, how everyone was against him, how they all thought he was crazy, well he’d show them. 

“To hell with them! I still have The Blade on my side. With him no one can stop me.” Wilbur reassures himself, a maniacal smile spreads over his face. He straightens himself up, standing at his full height, shoulders squared. The brunette starts to go about gathering supplies for the fight ahead. Not giving a second thought to the pathetic cowards that betrayed him. 

______________________________

In another part of the server a figure in a green hoodie walks away from large multicolored castle, a smirk on his face as he takes care of business with the so called King of the server. Dream enjoys the early morning sun, the celestial being finally coming up past the horizon. The alpha takes in a deep breath, the morning air is crisp and invigorating. He starts to leave the castle grounds at a meandering pace. He feels excitement build in his chest, today was a big day, he is more than excited for the potential chaos that will be had before the sun sets. 

He starts to pick up his pace as he heads to meet up with Punz and Sapnap. He wanted to meet with the two before everything started to talk strategy and the like. Not that they really needed to, his behind the scenes machinations would make sure of that. As he makes his way toward their agreed upon meeting place, the Community House, he recognizes the figure in a whtie hoodie. When he looked at Punzs’ face he knew something was wrong, he picked up his pace, his fresh grass scent turning muddy. Punzs’ own peppermint scent was overwhelming when it was usually mellow, the scent burning his nose. The bee hybrid is playing with his sleeve as Dream comes to a stop in front of him.

“Morning man.” Punz asks, greeting the other alpha. Still looking a bit on edge. 

“Morning. Where’s Sapnap?” Dream asks, wondering where the Omega was. If he wasn’t hanging around the Dream Team he could usually be seen with Punz, considering they were litter mates. The question though was obviously not what the other Alpha wanted to hear, his brows furrowing. 

“I went to go wake him up, you know how he likes to sleep in, but he wasn’t in his room or even in his house. I was actually hoping he was with you.” The man explains, looking at Dream, a frown growing on his face. The admission from the other sends a spike of anxiety through the green clad man. Sapnap was a perfectly capable fighter, he could protect himself, but there are plenty of people who would not hesitate to hold him as a bargaining chip to get to him. They were literally hours from a war, he wouldn’t hold it against their enemies at this point, not when there was so much at stake. Punz must have come to the same conclusion, his scent becoming even more overwhelming and almost bitter. 

“You don’t really think? . . .” The blonde asks, question trailing off, a low growl building in his chest at the thought of his little brother in trouble. 

“It’s a low blow but we’re at war Punz.” Dream states, crossing his arms across his chest, his own growl building, disturbing the once quiet morning stillness. A threat to his pack, let alone his Pack Omega, was not going to be taken likely. Dream gives Punz a bloodthirsty grin, Punz reciprocating with a smirk of his own.

“Let’s meet up with everyone, let them know the situation, make a game plan.” The dirty blonde says, heading off towards Manberg, Punz following closely behind him. So far nothing was going to plan, but after they meet up with the rest of their allies, they can come up with a strategy to gain the upper hand once more.

______________________________

In the office of the President, no, Emperor of Manberg, there lays a sleeping figure, slumped across his desk. The early morning sun filters through the windows, causing the passed out man to stir. Schlatt groans as he slowly gets up, wiping some drool off of his face. He looked down at his desk, it was a mess of paperwork, many of the sheets of paper covered in spilt alcohol and the occasional drool stain. The alphas’ head starts pounding, the sunlight filtering into the room much too bright for the ram hybrid, a killer hangover from his heavy night of drinking. Why did he want to be the leader of this tiny inconsequential nation? It was nothing but stress and headaches, the only way he was able to cope was by drinking until he passed out. 

Look what good that habit has brought him, he scared away his entire Cabinet, they all left him one by one. It didn’t matter anyway they were all losers, Quackity was absolutely useless. The dumb duck hybrid never did his work and only liked to fool around. Don’t get him started on Fundy. Fox was desperate for any little bit of recognition that he was basically a doormat. That Tubbo kid though, he wasn’t too bad. Too bad he was a traitor in the end, the kid really thought he could trick him, playing double agent for the enemy. He might be a drunk but he wasn’t stupid. 

There was a half empty bottle of bourbon from the previous night on his desk, he grabs it and takes a swig, not really tasting the drink, just wanting the burn and the buzz it will bring. He sits back down at his desk chair, scratching at a spot behind his horn. He sighs loudly, the silence of the office making him feel small, a sour apple scent leaving him. As useless as the others were, at least they made the place lively. There is a knock at his office door. The man stands back up and adjusts his disheveled clothing, he clears his throat.

“Come in.” He calls out, the door opens to reveal Dream and several others looking battle ready. Most of them with serious looks on their faces. 

“How can I help you, gentleman?” Schlatt asks, wondering what the group was doing here. They weren't scheduled to meet up until later. Dream walked into the room, looking around, assessing the state of the office. He looks back at the ram hybrid in front of him. 

“There’s been a change of plans.” Dream says with a frown on his face, Schlatt mirroring the look when he processes what the other alpha says.

______________________________

“Is everyone clear on their roles?” The Pack Omega asks the group, during all this planning Chat had decided to name then The Omega Squad, and he hates to admit it but it’s not a horrible name. 

“Wait, what about us? We can fight!” Tommy yells at his brother, gesturing to himself and his friends. It was true, they could fight, but that would defeat the point of what they were trying to do today. Techno walks up to Tommy, placing his hands on his shoulders, looking his straight in the eyes.

“I didn’t say you can’t. But I want you pups to stay here, where it’s safe, and let the adults fix their mistakes.” He says, an unreadable look in his eyes. The adults of this server really have failed these kids time and time again, he’d be damned if they got involved in this. Tommy looks like he wants to argue but Tubbo grabs his hands. He looks back as his friends, he sighs and looks back at his brother.

“Fine. You win.” The blonde pup says begrudgingly, very obviously not happy with the situation. Techno huffs out a small laugh, he pulls the pup in for a hug, placing a kiss on his forehead while also smothering the boy in his scent. He opens his arms for the other two pups and they happily join the hug, relishing in their Pack Omegas’ sweet strawberry scent covering them. After a few moments Techno breaks the embrace. He ruffles all three boys’ hair, giving them a small smile. 

“You guys stay put, stay safe, don’t open the hatch unless you know it’s one of us. Oh, and there’s food in that chest over there if you get hungry.” The pinkette tells the group of pups, gesturing to a chest to the groups far right. 

“Let me guess, potatoes?” Tommy asks with a smirk on his face. Everyone else looks amused at the question. Everyone knows older mans’ obsession with the starchy vegetable.

“Nah, I was thinking of trying porkchops for once,” the older smirks at his joke. Everyone laughs a little at that, the earlier tension in the room starts to dissipate.

“Alright, everyone else, let’s get geared up.” The group of omegas break off from the pups and start going through Technos’ chests looking for the gear they needed for the fight to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! If any of you 18+ folks would like to yell about Dream SMP or MCYT in general you can come talk to me on my fandom twitter @Plumneedsalife I'm sorry for the requirement being 18+ but I am an adult and some of my other fandoms are spicy. 
> 
> Were getting to the action now! I would also like to thank everyone for their suggestions! There were so many and I had such a hard time choosing. 
> 
> Hypothetically speaking if I had an idea for an arranged marriage royalty au would anyone be interested. It's DreamNap but I'm 100% a coward afraid of the retribution of the internet so I've been hesitant to even talk about the idea.


	5. We swore we’d keep an unwavering faith to the land we’d carved for a home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pups are definitely not going to listen, have you met Tommy? And Tubbo is not going to let Tommy and Purpled go off alone. Motives are revealed and loyalties are tested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! It's Plum again! I apologize it's been over a week since I updated. It's just that I've had so many ideas to write that I have a hard time just finishing anything. But I was determined to get this out for you guys today so please enjoy! chapter title is from An Ode to L'Manberg by Beetlebug. Also you may have noticed that this is now a part of a series! That's right I'm making a series out of this AU.

All of the adults do one last check of their things. Techno helps Niki with the last latch on the back of her borrowed netherite armor, giving her a pat on the back once he’s finished. Sapnap does one last check on his arrow and enderpearl count. Fundy is rearranging his inventory, making sure that the healing and strength potions he grabbed were easily accessible. Quackity is fiddling with his wings, the feathers a mess after getting his armor on.

The pups sit in the nest eating baked potatoes as the adults prepare for war. Tommy wasn’t particularly happy about it, but arguing with Techno when he’s made up his mind was a losing battle. Techno does one last look at the group in front of him, all of them were battle ready and determined as hell. He turns to the pups and approaches the nest, grabbing his cape that had previously a part of the nest and lays it across their laps. 

“Alright, you guys stay put okay?” Techno asks but really they all knew it was a command. Tommy rolls his eyes at his older brother.

“Yeah, yeah, we’ll stay right here.” Tommy says as he between bites of potato. Techno made really good baked potatoes. Well anything he made involving potatoes was good to be honest. Techno smiles down at the three pups, he gives them all a pat on the head and Tommy gets a kiss on his forehead as well, leaving his strawberry scent behind on all of them. Once done the other adult omegas come over to smother the pups with their own scents. It’s honestly not the best mix of scents in the world but it was safe and heartwarming. 

“Let’s get going.” Techno declares, he gets nods from the rest of the adult omegas and they all head for the ladder out of the bunker, Techno grabbing his trident on the way. They make their way out one by one, Techno in the front and Sapnap going last, covering the rear. Before he ascends the ladder Sapnap gives the pups one last smile that he hopes was reassuring and a salute. Once he is up the bunker’s secret door shuts and locks behind him. The pups are alone, the only sound in the bunker is the sound of eating. After a few moments Purpled breaks the silence.

“We’re not seriously just gonna sit here and wait are we?” The platinum blonde omega asks his friends, turning his head to look at them skeptically. Tommy laughs, almost choking on his food in the process.

“Of course not!” Tommy exclaims, a look of mischief clear on his face. 

“Hold up! Techno and the others want us to stay here.” The brunette alpha argues.

“I know they do Tubbo but come on, but we’ve been a part of this conflict since day, they can’t just take us out of this!” Tommy retorts back. It was true though wasn’t it, leaving them behind, especially Tommy and Tubbo would just leave more loose ends later on. This has always involved them, been about them, since day one. 

“And why not? Wasn’t it nice? Not having to worry about stuff like this for even a second, to have someone watch out for us? To be kids again?!” Tubbo said growing more irritated as he went on, his scent taking on the smell of ozone, like getting caught in a thunderstorm. Tommy and Purpled freeze staring at the alpha, they think about what Tubbo had said. They guess it was nice, being taken care of. All three of them have been surviving on their own for so long it was weird having someone older really there to watch over them. Weird but nice. Purpled looks down at his lap sheepishly at that. Tommy on the other hand crosses his arms in front of his chest and gives his best friend a frown.

“Of course it’s been nice Tubbo! God, this is like the first time in a long time I’ve been this relaxed. We’re always fighting on this server, this is the first time I’ve felt safe since the election! But we can’t just leave this to the adults Tubbo! This entire thing directly involves the both of us and I’ll be damned if I just sit on the sidelines. It’s always been you and me, versus Dream.” Tommy argues back, getting up from the nest in the process. Much like his older brothers he was stubborn and he’s made up his mind already. He would go alone if he had to.

“I’m not gonna convince you otherwise am I?” Tubbo asks sadly, watching as his best friend starts going through Techno’s chests to get suited up. Purpled gets up to join him, Tommy giving him a high five as he passes, leaving Tubbo alone in the nest.

“I think you already know the answer to that, Tubbo . . .'' Tommy whispers voice sullen, the blonde goes to grab some enderpearls and fireworks stuffing them in his inventory somewhat haphazardly. When Tommy hears Tubbo groan a smirk makes its way to his face, he knows he’s won the argument. Soon he hears some shuffling from the nest and then Tubbo’s presence is beside him. 

“I don’t like this but, If you two are gonna be out there I wanna be there to watch your backs.” Tubbo says, tone a little bitter as he starts to get geared up as well. The pups are ready in minutes, all of them have had battle experience before after all. The boys make their way out of the bunker protected head to toe in netherite, ready for whatever the day was to bring.

______________________________

At the bottom of a hill just on the outskirts of Manberg stood a small army. Dream had gathered his troops, he had Punz with him of course, the man falling towards a feral state the longer his little brother was missing. Karl was a surprise addition, he really thought the other alpha would just stay neutral in all this. The biggest surprise though was the entirety of the Badlands joining him. When the members of the Badlands had heard Sapnap had gone missing they were more than happy to help get him back. All of them were close friends with the raven haired omega and they just wanted him back safe and sound.

Schlatt was, unsurprisingly, nowhere to be seen. The man had already drunk himself into a stupor and Dream had decided that it would be best to leave him behind in Manberg. With the state he was in he wouldn’t be much help anyway. A tall, lanky figure makes his way toward the group, the strange thing is that he’s alone. As the man gets closer the group can see the awful state he’s in. Expression manic, dark bruises under his eyes, the crazy man didn’t even have armor on. He only had a sword at his side and nothing more. 

“Good day gentlemen.” Wilbur says with a giggle, a smirk making its way to his face. The man seemed so far gone at this point, his scent a disgusting rotting smell. Dream steps forward to stand directly in front of the taller man, a feral smile of his own on his face. 

“I believe you might have someone who belongs to my pack.” Dream states through gritted teeth. Sapnap was _his_ Pack Omega and he’ll be damned if Wilbur thinks he can use him as leverage like this.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, as you can see, I’m all alone.” Wilbur drawls out with a frown on his face, arms gesturing around him. It was true he came to this meeting alone but that didn’t mean his allies couldn’t be hiding, waiting to strike. The group behind Dream tenses at the brunette's words, Punz starts to growl.

“We know you have Sapnap you son of a bitch!” Punz yells, going to lunge for the taller man but being held back by the rest of the group. If Sapnap wasn’t returned soon there’s no telling what Punz might do. 

“They all left me! I’m alone! I don’t have _anyone_ ! Let alone _Sapnap_ of all people!” Wilbur snarls in his defense. He was well and truly alone. Everyone had left him. Everyone had given up on him, even The Blade could not be trusted. He wasn’t at their predetermined meeting place so that bastard must’ve abandoned him too.

“Then where the fuck is he!?!? He disappeared without a trace last night, there’s no way you didn’t have anything to do with it!” Punz yells back, he really wasn’t in the mood for these games, all he wanted was his little brother within his sights, unharmed. 

“What? Did you think I was taking hostages? That’s more of Technoblade’s style. Antfrost can vouch for that. Plus Technoblade isn’t on my side anymore, no one is . . .'' Wilbur replies bitterly. All of his plans have fallen apart in quick succession. How disappointing.

“Wait, you're telling me that _Technoblade_ of all people is a free agent?!” Karl exclaims in a voice filled with anxiety, everyone knows very well that Technoblade is basically a one man army, he was brilliant in battle and could be unpredictable. The rest of the group looked at each other warily. What could the infamous Technoblade be planning? The group was focused on their thoughts; they didn’t notice a new group approaching them, all kitted out in shining netherite.

“Hey Nerds!” Speak of the devil and he shall appear, Technoblade had finally shown up to the conflict, the only thing is, he wasn’t alone. No, he had every single adult omega standing by his side, even Sapnap. Punz’s eyes widened at the sight of his brother, he was taking Technoblade’s side? All Wilbur could do was glare, of course everyone left him for Technoblade, he was the more talented brother, the better fighter, why follow him when you could follow the best. 

“What is the meaning of this!?” Dream exclaims, facing Technoblade, his eyes shift from the pinkette to Sapnap. The two lock eyes for a moment and a growl builds in Dream’s chest, the alphas gaze scent turning hostile, the earthy fresh grass scent turning muddy. Sapnap flinches back at his Pack Alpha’s hostility but stands his ground, glaring back, letting out a snarl of his own, gingerbread scent getting a spicy edge. Dream is taken aback at his Pack Omega’s reaction, looks like his loyalties have changed. So be it. Dream takes a step towards Sapnap but is intercepted by Technoblade, the pink haired omega giving a growl in warning. 

“This is what’s going to happen. You guys are gonna stop this inane pissing contest for power and control. And you’re gonna let the Pups live the rest of their childhoods doing what they should be doing, being kids. They should’ve never been involved in any of this in the first place and you know it.” Technoblade declares to the group in front of him, his voice low and dangerous, pointing his trident at Dream. All the trauma these kids have gone through was due to the failing of the adults around them. Wilbur should’ve never brought Tommy and Tubbo into a war. Purpled shouldn’t be living alone in the middle of a war zone. 

“Oh come on. What makes you think you have any say in this situation at all Technoblade? What makes you think we’ll listen?” Dream retorts teasingly, Technoblade might’ve been able to best him in a 1 v. 1 but he had his allies by his side. 

“If you don’t wanna listen, then we’ll just have to make you.” Technoblade states bluntly, pulling his crossbow from his hotbar, fireworks already loaded and ready. Dream’s axe materializes in his hand at the threat and Technoblade just sighs.

“Have it your way.” Technoblade says as he’s spurred into action, he launches his fireworks at Dream’s feet, a large cloud of smoke filling the field.

______________________________

With everyone distracted by the confrontation nobody noticed the group of three hiding at the top of the hill.

“Alright Tommy, we’re here, so what’s the plan?” Tubbo asks the blonde, his voice low as he watches the group of adults arguing.

“Uh well . . .” Tommy stammers out, voice going up an octave due to his nerves.

“Don’t tell me you don’t have a plan?!” Purpled whispers furiously, looking at the younger omega with a skeptical look on his face. 

“Okay well you remember Techno’s plan right? We split up then. I follow Techno, Tubbo you go with Big Q and Fundy, and Purpled you stay with Sapnap and Niki.” Tommy explains, he’s totally not just piggy backing on Techno’s plan, totally not. They were here as back up. Techno was gonna need his help if he was gonna get through to Wilbur. 

Tubbo and Purpled nod at Tommy. Purpled adjusts his helmet, focusing in to get ready for the fight. Tubbo takes in a shaky breath, the point of him coming was to watch Tommy and Purpled’s backs. But he supposes Tommy’s plan will have to do. Tommy and Purpled will be safe with the others and they really needed to divide and conquer in this situation. 

The boys were pulled from their thoughts at the familiar sound of fireworks. The boys looked down the hill to see the fight had begun. The three boys all share a glance before springing into action, Tubbo enderpearling away with a salute as the two blondes start making their way down the hill.

______________________________

Fundy had a death grip on Quackity’s arms as they soared through the air. Once they enderpearled away from the rest of the group they took to the skies. They were going to find Schlatt and they were going to talk to the bastard. Fundy looks down at the sound of an enderpearl landing, making sure they weren't being followed. The fox hybrid's eyes widened at the sight of Tubbo running after them.

“What are you doing here Tubbo?!” Fundy screams, barely able to hear himself above the sound of the air rushing by him. Quackity takes a look down at Fundy’s shout. When he sees Tubbo he lowers their altitude a little so they don’t have to shout as loudly, wouldn’t want anyone to hear them coming.

“What’s it look like? I’m coming with you!” Tubbo yells back, chest heaving in between words as he tries to keep up with the duck hybrid’s flying.

"It's not safe kid! You’re not supposed to get involved!” Quackity shouts back. The point of all this was for the adults to handle this. There’d be no point if the pups got involved, or worse hurt in the end.

“I know Big Q but I have to do this, this is my home too!” The brunette pup says with determination in his eyes. At that the two adult omegas look at each other. Fundy just shrugs and Big Q sighs.

“Fine, but stay behind us.” Quackity relents giving tubbo a stern look. The pup just gives him a smirk and a thumbs up. Quackity can’t help but laugh and roll his eyes at the pup. The group picks up the pace, Quackity’s wings flapping harder, Tubbo chucking enderpearls as far as he can. Manberg’s town center came into view and the group slows down. Quickity slowly lowers Fundy and drops him once he’s at a safe distance from the ground. 

“Alright, you two stick together and start searching for Schlatt from the ground, I’ll patrol from the skies, we comm each other if we find him.” Quackity commands, the other two nod their head in understanding and Quackity takes off once more, the other two heading in the other direction to cover more ground.

______________________________

Before the field of smoke clears completely, Dream is already moving, axe ready to strike as he runs into the fog. He swings his axe down with wild abandon, just aiming in the last place he remembers Technoblade being, frustrated when he hits nothing. As the smoke finally settles he notices that two of their group have disappeared. Dream looks around to see if he could discern where the two hybrids had gone. An arrow shoots past his face, scratching his mask, his head snaps back to the group of omegas. His eyes zone in on Sapnap, the black haired omega loading another arrow in his crossbow, glaring at Dream all the while. 

“You shouldn't turn your back on your opponents Dream.” Sapnap calls out with a smirk on his face. 

“You don’t wanna do this Sapnap.” The dirty blonde alpha warns. Really he doesn’t want to fight Sapnap if he can help it. But he will if he has to.

“Actually, I think I do Dream. Techno’s right, this is insane. What are we all fighting for?! Power? Control? Why does that matter?” Sapnap yells at his best friend. 

“What does it matter? Control and power are the ONLY things I care about Sapnap! Get it through your thick skull!” Dream retorts.


	6. It seems unforgiving when a good thing ends . . .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> . . . but you and I will always be back then . . .
> 
> *edit* I forgot to put the transphobia tag in for Schlatt being a bitch. I apologize for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, Plum again! You may have noticed I went through a name change. I just figured might as well have this account name match my twitter since I've had my twitter for longer. Also speaking of twitter if you are 18+ and wanna scream about fandom stuff with me please consider following me over there. I talk about fanfic ideas and I'm in a lot of other fandoms too like Haikyuu, Naruto, MDZS, and way more!
> 
> Title comes from the song Time Adventure by Rebecca Sugar. 
> 
> And shout out to reddit user Elizaaaz for labeling a map of the Dream SMP, because I'm very bad with directions, in real life and in video games.

“Dream, you can’t really mean that, dude. What about our pack?” Sapnap says in a pleading voice.

“Sorry to tell you Sapnap, but I’m not joking around. Attachment makes you weak, it leaves you vulnerable. But control over the people? That gives you power. That gives _me_ power!” He says, doubling down on his earlier declaration. If there could be a way to describe the sound of a broken heart, it would be the way Sapnap gasped at Dream’s words. The omega’s scent turns spicy in anger, frustrated tears springing to his eyes.

“Have it your way Dream!” Sapnap yells, spitting out flames in anger, his eyes turning a pupiless white, putting away his crossbow in favor of his axe and shield. The two ex-pack mates stared each other down, the air around them tense. Niki and Techno stood off to the side, ready to jump in to help defend their fellow omega. Punz, Karl, and the Badlands faction stood there confused, all of the feeling an odd mix of emotions. All of them have long standing relationships with both Sapnap and Dream. 

Bad makes his decision quickly, looking at the rest of the Badlands members before he enderpearls away from the conflict, Skeppy, Sam, and Antfrost following close behind. The demon returns back to being a neutral party like he was planning to be all along. He only joined Dream when he thought Sapnap would be in trouble. His youngest son can fight his own battles, this was between him and Dream now.

Dream growls as he watches the Badlands faction leave. He turns his attention to Punz, surely his paid mercenary would stay by his side. Punz looks to his little brother, then to Dream, and at the fading figure of his father. Punz comes to a decision, he summons his trident and axe, coming to stand by his little brother. 

“I’m sorry Dream, but you should’ve paid me more.” The blonde alpha says, a smirk on his face, eyes glowing white like Sapnap’s. Dream snarls at the other alpha, if you want something done, you have to do it yourself. He goes in for the attack, his building anger making his movements sloppy, Sapnap jumps out of the way as Punz takes off into the air. Dream decides to redirect his trajectory towards Niki and Techno but before he can get to them a smaller body tackles into him.

“Purpled!” Niki yells, watching as the younger omega crashes to the ground, taking Dream with him.

In all the chaos, no one noticed that Wilbur had snuck off.

______________________________

“Where do you think Schlatt is?” Tubbo whispers to the fox hybrid next to him as they sneak through the quiet and abandoned streets of Manberg, the place was seriously a ghost town at the moment. 

“No clue, he’s probably hiding though, he’s a coward.” The omega says gruffly. Fundy was angry, angry at Schlatt, angry at all the events that led to this. This was crazy. Fundy freezes in place, his ears swiveling on his head as he picks up a faint sound. Tubbo looks at him curiously. Fundy summons his shield, holding a finger to his lips, indicating for the other to stay quiet. Tubbo takes out his sword and stays on high alert as he follows the hybrid. 

The two make their way past the podium and go towards party island. Fundy’s ears perked up, turning this way and that, trying to pick up any sound out of the ordinary. That’s when he hears it, a groan coming from their right. His head whips to the right, looking at the remains of the Camarvan. He throws his arm out to stop Tubbo, gesturing towards the vehicle. Fundy takes out his comm and calls Quackity.

“Found him?” The duck hybrid asks, yelling into his comm. 

“I heard something coming from the Camarvan.” Fundy mumbles, keeping his voice low. 

“On my way.” Quackity states, hanging up on the call. The two waited in silence, though they didn’t have to wait too long, the duck hybrid rushing in, wings beating as quick as he physically can. When they hybrid lands he pulls out a crossbow, nodding his head to the two others. The group of three start to creep their way towards the broken down vehicle, as they get closer they can hear the sounds of clinking bottles and drunken rambling coming from the inside. They make their way into the dilapidated Camarvan to see Schlatt leaning on the only counter in the small space, drinking straight from a bottle of wine. The floor is littered with empty bottles and broken glass.

“Schlatt, what are you doing?” Quackity calls out, the drunken man turns to the sound of the duck hybrid’s voice, a look of confusion on his face.

“Huh? What’s going on is this a birthday party?” The ram hybrid asks, taking another swig from his bottle. The duck hybrid just sighs.

“You haven’t changed a bit Schlatt.” Quackity says, disappointment coloring his tone. 

“What a leader . . .” Fundy adds on. He can only shake his head at the pathetic sight before him. 

“Fundy! Fundy, what are you going here!?” The drunken alpha asks, his voice growing angry, his apple scent turning rotten. The man throws the bottle in his hands towards the fox hybrid, and fundy raises his shield to protect his friends from the shower of glass that follows the impact. 

“Schlatt! You fucked up the country! You fucked up everything! You had a dream and I followed it, but you brought it downhill! Everything . . . you, you _ruined_ it!” The fox hybrid screams back, his orange scent turning sour. Quackity pushes Tubbo to stand behind himself and Fundy, acting as defense for the pup.

“I’m everything you’re not Fundy!” Schlatt yells back, laughing at his own joke.

“Oh yeah and what’s that?” Fundy challenges, his eyes narrowing.

“I’m a man!” The ram says, cackling all the while. The fox hybrid flinches back at the statement, ears flattening on his head. Quackity growls at Schlatt.

“Okay, that’s enough! Are you ready to die Schlatt?” The duck hybrid asks, crossbow aimed at Schlatt’s forehead.

“I had everybody turn on me . . . in my time of need everybody left.” Schlatt says morosely, putting more of his weight on the counter, his own legs not strong enough to carry his weight in his drunken state. The man tilts his head, trying to catch a peek at Tubbo where he’s hidden behind the two omega’s, Quackity following him with the crossbow.

“Tubbo, Pup, you had so much potential, you’re so smart, so talented, you remind me of me.” Schlatt rambles, voice almost fond. 

“Too bad you were a fucking mole the entire time!” The alpha finishes voice raising, there’s no real heat behind it, he just seems defeated. Tubbo flinches at the older alpha’s words. Schlatt thought they were similar? There was no way that was true. There was no way that he was like the sad excuse of a leader in front of him. Surely not.

“And you!” The alpha shouts hysterically, turning back to look at the duck hybrid.

“What ever happened to ‘death do us part’ mi amor?” The ram hybrid asks, the last part coming out in a pur. Quackity is taken aback at Schlatt’s words. 

“Schlatt have you lost your fucking mind? We got married for political gain! Plus you . . . you never showed any interest in wanting anything but a working relationship.” The duck hybrid says, a slight flush rising to his cheeks. 

“You left, you and your fat ass both left! What am I supposed to look at now?! ” Schlatt yells, Quackity’s face turning a brighter red, a frown growing on his face.

“I had to go Schlatt. I had to.” The omega states quietly, looking at the alpha with sad eyes.”

“If you hadn't taken down the white house, we could’ve done something great here. We could’ve had everything.” The duck hybrid whispers, a single tear slipping down his face. Quackity feels a warm hand on his shoulder and he turns to look at Fundy. All the while Schlatt starts coughing, violently, like he’s going to hack up a lung.

“End it, put him out of his misery.” Fundy states with no remorse in his voice, he’s glaring at the alpha before them. Just as Quackity is about to pull the trigger, Schlatt falls to his knees, gasping in pain, clutching his chest. Then the ram hybrid falls to the floor and is still. Three beeps sound simultaneously in the small room, Fundy grabs his comm, Quackity leaning in to take a look as well, both of them see a death message.

<JSchlatt has died of a heart attack. Zero lives remaining>

At that Quackity lets his crossbow drop from his hands, they’re shaking horribly at the moment. Fundy puts his shield away and the two omegas turn to Tubbo. 

“Is it over?” The pup asks, letting his sword disappear into his inventory, body slumping a little. Quackity lets out a chuckle at that, voice thick like he’s going to cry. He wraps his arms and wings around Fundy and Tubbo, keeping them safe in his golden yellow wings. The three of them relax, just holding on to each other, Quackity covers the two in his scent, he smells like a coffee shop, warm and cozy. 

Just when they thought it was all over a large boom can be heard from the outside, and the world rocks around them. Fundy’s eyes widen at the sound. It couldn’t be? That . . . that means Techno failed. The trio runs outside and are horrified at the carnage that they find. The sky is filled with smoke, where there used to be a podium is now a huge crater. The trio rush to the site of the damage, staying at the far edge of the crater. As the smoke clears they see two figures in a man made cave in the side of a hill. They recognize one of them being Wilbur, but the other winged figure is a mystery to them. Fundy can only watch in horror as he sees the part of the hill his father is standing on collapse under him. 

“Dad!” The fox hybrid screams, hand reaching out even though he is much too far to do anything.


	7. The moon controls the tide, it could cause you to drown . . .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things change for the better but in the end some things stay the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello, It's Plum again! I hope this chapter is worth the wait!

Karl watches dumbfounded at everything that has been unfolding in front of him. Not quite knowing what to do. But as he sees Dream push the pup off of him, getting up and about ready to strike the kid with the handle of his axe he knows what he has to do. Karl intercepts the hit, blocking the axe’s handle with his own sword. He uses all his strength to push Dream back. As Dream stumbles back he gets another slash in. The world seems to freeze as a sliver of the man’s mask breaks off, revealing a single emerald eye. The man is glaring at Karl now, at this point Dream is well and truly alone as well. 

Techno takes his attention away from the stand off in front of him as he catches a red and yellow blur in his periphery. He turns to see his baby brother running towards all the action. The older omega grabs the pup's arm giving him a stern look. 

“I thought you said you’d all stay in the bunker!” Techno scolds his little brother. Tommy scoffs at Techno.

“You need me. You think your plan is gonna work without all of us there? And look, Wilbur’s not even here!” The blonde omega challenges. That’s when Niki and Techno realize that what the pup has said was true. Wilbur has gotten away during all the action. The two siblings have a stare off but Techno eventually concedes, though he loathes to admit it but Tommy was right, getting Wilbur to see reason was a family affair.

“You two should get going. The rest of us can take care of Dream. We’ll keep Purpled safe.” Niki says reassuringly, giving the two a small smirk. The two brothers look at each other and then nod to Niki in thanks. The Pack Omega pulls out a water bucket and dumps it on the ground. He grabs Tommy by the waist.

“Hang on brat.” Techno says, and that’s the only warning the pup gets before they’re soaring through the sky via trident. The pup’s scream fades as the two brothers get closer and closer to Manberg. Dream watches the two brothers go with a glare as he pulls out an ender pearl, planning to pursue after the two of them, he can’t have them change Wilbur’s mind. Before he could even wind up his arm for a throw, the ender pearl was shot out of his hand, being destroyed in the process.

“I don’t think so, Dream.” Niki said an intense look in her eyes, as she grabbed another arrow from her inventory. This time it was Niki and Dream’s turn to have a stare down. She wouldn’t stand for this, L’Manberg was their home and it was worth saving. Punz throws his trident at the other alpha, wrist getting caught between two of the prongs, keeping his arm pinned to the ground. Dream starts cackling, getting looks of confusion from the people around him. 

“What’s so fucking funny Dream?!” Sapnap yells, spitting more sparks as he moves to help Purpled up, standing in front of the pup to defend him. 

“Oh, come one! You think Techno and Tommy can stop Wilbur? He’s too far gone at this point! All he wants is anarchy and destruction!” You think they could stop a madman?” The alpha says tauntingly. 

“And whose fault is that Dream? Who was the one who gave Wilbur the TNT? Who was the one who encouraged him?” Niki questions, her tone sharp, like a weapon ready to strike. No one’s ever seen her this angry before. 

“You can’t put everything on me! What about Technoblade? He was egging Wilbur on as well.” Dream challenges. It was true, after the festival Techno was just as in favor of the destruction of Manberg as Wilbur was. 

“He changed his mind, he decided to do what was right!” Niki argued back, aiming her loaded crossbow at the masked alpha.

“Right? Wrong? It’s all relative isn’t it? And you just trust him after having a little change of heart? How do you know he won’t just turn his back on you all once this is all over?” Dream inquires of the group.

“Unlike you, Dream, he’s loyal to those who show him loyalty.” Sapnap yells, as he casts a circle of fire around Dream, blocking his escape. The alpha stares at his ex-packmate, expression unreadable, before he just lets out a hollow sounding laugh. 

“Loyalties can always change, for the right price. Don’t forget that Sapnap” The alpha says, the smirk on his face evident by the tone of his voice. Another arrow comes whizzing towards him and this time it hits him in the thigh. The man hisses in pain, eyes turning to glare at Punz.

“You really need to learn when to shut up Dream.” Punz says nonchalantly, eyes glaring at the other. He would really appreciate it if the man would stop taunting his little brother. Sapnap was upset enough as it is. 

“What, I can’t talk to Sappy Nappy anymore? He knows I’m right. Loyalties on this server are fickle. They can change at the drop of a hat.” The alpha taunts. He was sure that the majority of the people on this server only have their own interest in mind. Attachments made you weak.

“Not everyone is as self-serving as you are, Dream.” Niki shouts at the man. She believed in the good in people, that attachments didn’t make you weak. If you had something to care for, something to fight for then it made your life more meaningful didn’t it? Sometimes you had to believe in the good in people, otherwise the world just seemed too cruel.

“If being self-serving makes me more powerful in the end then I’ll consider it a compliment.” Dream says. Purpled thought the man was awfully relaxed for the situation he was in. He was already acting like he had won. An anxious feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t like this at all. Dream was being too cocky. Then it felt like the world was flipping on its axis.

They all feel the explosion more than they hear the boom, stacks upon stacks of TNT shaking the ground catastrophically. Everyone’s eyes turned towards Manberg, a large cloud of smoke making its way into the sky. 

“Yes! YES!” Dream screams, laughing maniacally. This was perfect, this was exactly what he wanted. The rest of the group present could only look on in shock, completely speechless at the sight before them. In their distraction they didn’t notice that Dream had pulled out another ender pearl. The sound of an ender pearl landing gets Punz’s attention. As Dream runs towards the forest Punz goes to follow only to be stopped by Sapnap.

“Let him go, we need to get to Manberg.” Sapnap says, his eyes returning to his normal color, Punz’s eyes also returning back to normal. He looks towards the rest of the group and when he gets a nod of agreement the group heads towards Manberg, towards ground zero, hopefully there would be something left to save.

______________________________

As Techno touches down closer to the center of Manberg Tommy is still screaming his head off. 

“Kid, we're here . . .” Techno says, his tone amused despite the tense situation they are in. Tommy stops his yelling to look around to confirm that they are indeed, on land once more. 

“Yeah cool, that was great, I wasn’t scared at all.” The young omega states, voice cracking just a little bit. Techno just ruffles his little brother’s hair and gives him a placating smile.

“Of course pup. Alright do you have any clue where Wilbur might be?” Techno asks the other, looking around casually. 

“He has this control room in the hill over there.” Tommy says pointing towards an inconspicuous looking hill.

“There’s a button in there that’s rigged to blow up Manberg. Big Q and I stopped him once, but just barely.” The pup reveals, a frown growing on his face.

“We’ll stop him for good this time Toms, I promise. Alright stay quiet and let's get in there.” Techno reassures the younger omega, gesturing for him to lead the way. As they get closer and closer to the hill they can hear two people arguing from within the man made cave.

“Looks like dad got here before us . . .” Tommy says dryly, expression growing more worried at the arguing taking place. Seems like it’s not going well. He looks at his older brother anxiously, the Pack Omega places a hand on the others back in a comforting gesture as they make their way into the cave. When they get into the room they see their father and oldest brother having a standoff. All they can do is stand and stare.

“Wilbur, you saw the death message, Schlatt is gone. You won.” Philza says consolingly to his oldest son, trying to talk him down from what he was about to do. If Techno thought Wilbur seemed off before then he was truly well and gone now. He looked like a man possessed, a crazed look in his eyes as he shifted his gaze between the button and their father, then finally settling on him.

“Hello Blade, Gremlin Child, nice of you to join us. It’s like a family reunion. How lovely.” Wilbur sneered. Resting his despondent gaze on his two younger brothers. Phil turns to look at his two youngest boys, shooting them a look that he hopes is reassuring, all the while Techno moves to stand in front of Tommy, acting as a human shield for the pup.

“What are you doing Wilby, this is insane.” Tommy says from his spot behind Techno, he grips onto his older brother's shirt like a lifeline.

“Don’t fucking call me that! Don’t think you can get your way just because you call me Wilby. You left me! You  _ both _ left me!” Wilbur shouts, tears starting to form in his eyes. His voice is full of hurt and betrayal. His own brother’s left him. 

“You’re not thinking straight Wilbur, this isn’t you. And like Phil said, Schlatt is gone, L’Manberg is yours again.” Techno says, face neutral. This was bad, but he wouldn’t let his worry show on his face, he had to keep it together for Tommy.

“For now sure, but how long until someone else tries to take my L’Manberg away from me again. Peace on this server is only temporary. Maybe you were right. Who needs governments. They’re the cause of all the problems. All of my problems. There’s once was a saying by a traitor who was once a part of L’manburg, you should remember this Tommy, a traitor by the name of Eret.” Wilbur says, looking towards Tommy with an evil gleam in his eyes, a single tear running down his face. Tommy starts to tear up himself, his body shaking with anxiety as his mind flashes back to a dark bunker, a button, another time and another place, yet so similar to the situation at hand.

“It was never meant to be.” The man finishes, finally pressing the button. Phil’s eyes widened. He goes to grab Wilbur, using his wings to shield them from what was to come, Techno does the same from Tommy, wrapping him up in a protective embrace, trying to shield his face from the sight of his home being destroyed. Techno can feel the anguished ‘NO!’ coming from his baby brother more than he can hear it as explosions ring in his ears.

The room shakes with the explosion, If Techno wasn’t holding onto him Tommy would’ve collapsed at trembling. It feels like an eternity but as the dust finally settles Techno tentatively lets Tommy wriggle from his hold. The pup gasps as he takes in the carnage around him, tears flowing freely from his eyes now. 

“My L’Manberg, my unfinished symphony, forever unfinished.” Wilbur shouts with a sense of finality as he fights himself out of Philza’s hold. He takes a look out of the giant hole that used to be the room’s wall, marveling at the chaos down below.

“Will it’s all gone!” Phil yells, as he looks at the pit that used to be Manberg. The only sound that can be heard in the room is Tommy’s inconsolable crying, his scent a devastated rotting smell. 

“Wilbur Soot! Was this worth it? Was it worth destroying all of your hard work, all of your friends’ hard work. You’ve hurt your friends. You’ve hurt your brothers!” Phil yells at his son. The man turns back to look at Philza. He freezes as he takes in the sight of the man he called dad. His left wing was busted and bleeding, the wing had taken the majority of the blast, his clothes were singed, and worse yet he looked disappointed.

Wilbur turns to look at his brothers, his littermates. His heart constricts in his chest at the sight before him. Techno, monotone, neutral, Techno, looks, dare he say it scared.

All their lives Wilbur had always been their rock. He was dramatic yes, and Techno had always been the more responsible one, but he had always been more stable. He was supposed to be more stable than the middle who hears voices and had an unquenchable blood lust. He’s never seen his big brother so far gone and it truly scared him. 

Tommy was inconsolable, tears falling freely from his eyes, sorrow and fear in his eyes. Wilbur had destroyed the only place he could call home on this server. He destroyed the nation he sacrificed his discs for, his lives for. Did everything they went through not mean anything to him. He had no words for his oldest brother.

Wilbur didn’t think he would regret his decision to blow up L’manberg. But as he looks at his family, their disappointment and fear in him is tangible and weighing him down. His little brothers were scared of him, his baby brothers. He wants to escape, he wants to leave the room and escape their looks, their stares. Techno and Tommy are still by the entrance of the room blocking the only escape, Wilbur backs up, he has to get out. He trips on a piece of rubble and is able to correct himself, but the stumbling breaks up the unstable ground below him, and the next thing he knows he’s weightless. Oh, he’s falling he realizes, and no one would save him, why would they. And in that moment he lets go. A whispered ‘I’m sorry . . .’ as he lets gravity take him.

Everything is moving in slow motion as Phil’s eyes widen in horror. He tries to take off to grab Wilbur but he forgets about his charred wing. He can’t even get himself off of the ground, he’s helpless as he watches his oldest son fall. Behind him he can hear Tommy scream and Techno gasp. Phil falls to the ground in despair looking down at the pit of Wilbur’s creation. He looks down taking in the sight of the destruction he sees a crowd of people looking up at the hole in the hill. 

He feels a hand on his shoulder and he looks up at his second oldest son, or his oldest son now. Techno grabs his dad and pulls him away from the edge of the cliff. Phil turns to look at his two sons and wraps them up in his arms and in his wings, none of them minding the blood and the smell of smoke. The small family falls to the floor amongst the rubble just holding each other.


	8. Everything stays, but it still changes. Ever so slightly . . .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've come to the end of our tale . . . for now . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad making you wait even a couple of hours so here's the last chapter! Also I want to give everyone a big thank you for reading this story. As I've said before this was the first thing I've written creatively in probably 10 years and the feedback and love I've gotten on this story has been insane. This was literally just something that was living in my head rent free and I can't believe so many people have taken an interest in it. I'll be taking a break from this series for a bit to work on my other series and stories but I'll be working on another long lore focused addition to this series as well, expect it in March. So until then. Lots of love from Plum!

Though the TNT had destroyed much of Manberg there was a lot of rubble and remains to clean up in the aftermath. Everyone was hard at work cleaning everything up together. Techno looks around at the construction going on around him, gently coaxing Carl to follow him over the uneven terrain. Everyone was making quick work in the aftermath, determination and hope fueling their efforts after disaster. Techno makes his way towards the group looking over building plans, Tommy greeting him with a smile as he comes closer.

“Hello Techno.” Phil greets following Tommy’s line of sight, his left wing was bandaged but it’s been healing well, hopefully he’ll be able to fly again soon. The rest of the group come to face him as well, the entirety of the Omega Squad is there, plus the pups, and of course his family.

“Hullo.” The Head Omega greets, Techno adjusts his hold on the bag on his back. Most of the important things from his old base have already been moved to his new house, the last of it was in his inventory and the small bag he had on him. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay Techno?” Niki asks, voice hopeful.

“Sorry but I think I need a change of scenery. I think it’s time I retire from all of this.” Techno says a small amount of humor in his voice. He gets a laugh from the group, though the atmosphere is far from cheery.

“Last call for anyone who wants to come with.” Techno says, he’s already asked the others and he doesn’t think any of them would change their minds now, but it never hurts to ask.

“Sorry but, I’ve got some unfinished business to attend to here, plus this is home.” Tommy explains to his older brother, a morose smile on his face. This all really was bittersweet. Techno gives his baby brother a fond hair ruffle, earning a squawk of indignation in return. 

“Yeah dude there’s a lot of work to do here.” Sapnap says, swinging an arm to wrap around Purpled’s shoulders. He was putting on a brave smile, he was still hurting from his fight with Dream, heart broken. 

“You should come and visit once we get some of the building done!” Fundy suggests, voice hopeful, he really wanted his family here in New L’manberg but he understood the reasons for Techno wanting to leave.

“Yeah! Don’t be a stranger Techno, you’re welcome anytime.” Tubbo says enthusiastically. He was sad to see the older man go. 

“The same goes to you guys. If you ever need me you know where to find me.” Techno says, a small smile making its way to his face. The people in front of him were the only people on the entire server to know where his new snowy home was. He trusts these people, let's hope he hasn’t misplaced that trust. Techno is brought out of his thoughts when he’s grabbed in a tight embrace, a messy head of blonde hair tucked under his chin. 

“Stay safe Techie.” Tommy mumbles into his older brother’s chest. Techno takes the moment to rub his hand up and down his little brother’s back in a comforting gesture after dropping Carl’s reins.

“You too Toms.” Techno whispers back, the only worry he has is that someone would hurt Tommy in his absence. Phil was here so he had less to worry about but it didn’t settle the anxiety in his stomach, not after everything. 

The omega looks towards his father, opening his arms in a silent request. Soon Phil joins the embrace adding his none busted wing into the mix. Techno eyes the rest of the group, an eyebrow raised and all of them are on him in a second. They all enjoy the embrace, Techno taking the opportunity to smother the others in his scent, a soft strawberry. All too soon they have to separate.

“I should get going if I wanna be home before sundown. Sapnap, I leave them in your care. I’m sure Niki can help you if you need it.” Techno says, nodding to the pups and the other omegas with that last part. Sapnap was a great fighter, and much more caring then he lets on, he’d do a fine job watching out for their little group. And though demure, Niki has a fire in her. The two of them would make an unstoppable duo. The pair look at each other shocked for a second before determination colors their faces. They both face Techno.

“We don’t let you down!” Niki says brightly, her smile wide. Sapnap just nods his head in agreement. Techno gives them his own nod before he makes his way through New L’Manberg. Just as he reaches the outer border of the small town he feels eyes watching him. He looks up towards one of Eret’s watchtowers and sees Dream watching him go. He glares at the man, the two having a moment, before he looks back towards the wilderness in front of him. He mounts Carl and takes off at a brisk pace not looking back. He had unfinished business here too, but that could wait until later. 

______________________________

Dream is watching Techno ride off from the tall tower, not looking away until the man disappears into the horizon. Dream’s hands grip the railing tightly, Techno just had to ruin his plans. Sure he got Manberg blown up like he wanted, but he lost so much in the process. He lost Sapnap and he lost a lot of leverage. Techno somehow united over a third of the server. They were closer than ever. This was a wrench in his plans, but he’ll figure it out. The man sighs and makes his way down the tower.

The man starts to wander his way home through the forest. Path confusing and winding to confuse anyone who might be watching. When he hears a branch snap behind him he whips around, axe at the ready.

“Who’s there!” He yells into the seemingly empty forest. He tenses as tall grass and bushes start to rustle and eventually part. He nearly drops his axe in shock at the figure before him.

“Hello my little duckling.” The figure says voice light.

______________________________

The tundra is a harsh place, it is cold and unforgiving to those who aren’t prepared for it’s subzero temperatures. Luckily Techno was always overprepared. The man pulls his cape more snuggly around himself, this one was made of thick wool, the collar lined with plush fur to help keep him warm. The man pushes his wire frame glasses up his nose, the whipping wind making them fall down his face constantly. The wind was starting to pick up even more as the sun started sinking down the sky, twilight and the stars greeting him. He lets out a sigh of relief when his small cottage comes into view, the place is small and cozy, he didn’t think he would need much since he was in semi-retirement. 

When he is meters from the house he dismounts Carl and walks the rest of the way, leading his trusty steed to his stable. Once he gets the saddle off and put away properly he gives Carl his well deserved dinner and a pat on the muzzle before he makes his way into the house.

He takes off his cape and hangs it at the door. Not needing it much now that he’s indoors, safe from the elements. He makes his way upstairs, foregoing his own dinner in lieu of some much needed rest. He takes off his crown and settles it on his dining table, he settles his glasses next to his crown not wanting to break them. The rest of his accessories he takes off haphazardly, his hair taken out of its usual braid, as he makes his way upstairs towards his room where he changes himself into a pair of cozy pajamas. 

He leaves his bedroom and makes his way to the bedroom down the hall. He kicks the door open rather loudly and makes his way into the nest in the corner of the room on the floor. He flops gracelessly into the comforting pile of blankets, getting a muffled groan from the other occupant in the nest.

“What the hell Tech.” A disgruntled Wilbur mumbles, voice thick with sleep. Techno turns to look at his big brother, taking in his sickly spoiled banana scent. The omega frowns, leaning up to readjust the alphas pillows making sure he was comfortable once more.

“Go back to sleep Will.” Techno whispers, letting out a soothing strawberry scent, getting Wilbur to relax. The alpha was in bad shape from his fall, but at least he was alive. For now Techno would watch over him. 

At Techno’s scent Wilbur starts to relax a little, his scent shifting a bit as well. The alpha wraps his good arm around his little brother pulling him close, placing a kiss on the other’s forehead. Techno tucks his head under his big brother’s chin and let’s himself melt into the embrace. The two brothers are soon whisked away into the land of sleep. Planning can wait until tomorrow, for not they are content to bask in their mixed strawberry banana scent and each other. For now all's right with the world.


End file.
